blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dee-Dee
Dee-Dee is a main character in the series Dexter's Laboratory. She is Dexter's ditzy, high-spirited older sister who is mostly seen destroying or ruining Dexter's Lab. Appearance Dee dee's new appearance consists of long blonde hair that falls down her back (usually up in pigtails), a pink ruffly tutu, white tights and pink ballet slippers. She has a gold chained heart locket with a picture of her and a picture of Dexter in it around her neck and two pink braclets simmalar to the ones Brat wears on her right wrist. Personality She is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister, who inexplicably makes squishy sounds with her feet on every step. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys the lab in every episode of the show, even though she seems to show care or love for her brother. Though she was shown to get hypocritcally angry when she found that Dexter had been in her room and messed with her stuff. She also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around in Dexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Despite her idiotic and impulsive behavior, she almost as frequently displays cunning and common sense that more than makes her a match for her brother, and because she really does love him, she often gives him surprisingly good advice with whatever problems he's having (though Dexter doesn't always heed her words). Later at the start of the new series, she is seen to be much smarter than both her brother and Mandark. She tends to keep her intelliegence to herself, not wanting to draw any attention to herself in the process. Both she and the PPG are extremely close but is much more closer to both Blossom and Bubbles. Relationships Dexter Dexter is her little brother. She loves playing with, him but she destroys things in his lab and drives him crazy. It may seem that she is nothing but a pure idiot who just annoys Dexter all the time, but truthfully deep down inside of her candy canes and lollipop glitter heart, she loves Dexter and thinks he's awesome. In fact, to her, Dexter is her favorite thing in the whole entire world. This was seen in the episode Game Show where the Game Show host asked what their favorite things in the world were and Dexter is what she chose. When she comes into the Laboratory, she never wants to destroy any of his inventions or ruin any of his experiments. What she really wants out of all that, is to spend time with her little brother Dexter and to spend time with him in their early years of that short and brief section of life called childhood. She is really alot smarter than she comes on to be, she is really a smart girl and she is smart enough to know that if Dexter doesn't get out of his lab more often and see the world, he will have wasted his life trapped inside of his lab. Sometimes she wants him to come outside which she does and clearly explains in various episodes such as Way of the Dee-Dee. She wants him to see the world and realize what a wondeful and perfect thing life is and to have him experience the best things in life and alot of the time, her wreckless little antics are actually the things that make Dexter do those good things in life. It may be possible that she does this intentionally because she knows what the outcome would be, some would even say she is smarter than Dexter. Mandark Mandark is madly in love with her despite her extreme lack of intellegence. His love is so powerful for her that his dark and evil personality completely changes to a soft side whenever he sees her and he dazes off into a world of love and joy where he usually says a common cathphrase of his which is Dee-Dee said in a slow and loving way. Mandark is head over heels for her and wants nothing more than for her to love him back and for the two of them to be together. She however, on the other hand does not show the same affections back. She is grossed out by him and despises him which is because she thinks he is unattractive for one but mostly because he hates her favorite person in the world, Dexter. Mandark is aware of this but he still can't let her go and is always following her around and bothering her. He seems to have so much time and love for her, he has an entire serine to her in his closet as seen in the episode Babe Sitter and he even sometimes builds her related material on his robots and inventions as seen in the episode Let's Save the World You Jerk!. Mandark is always trying to kiss her on the lips which is seen in episodes such as Momdark and Babe Sitter and in the episode Used Ink he actually did. Lee-Lee & Mee-Mee Lee-Lee & Mee-Mee are her two best friends in the series. Their two young girls that share her intrests, personality, fashion sense, and even name sounds. She, Lee-Lee, and Mee-Mee are almost just like each other. They always spend their times just being girls and having fun. The three of them all go to the same ballet classes together where they are the three best students with her being the best, Mee-Mee being the second best, and Lee-Lee being the worst. Parents Her parents have never had any problems with her. She is almost never seen in trouble with either of them because she is such a nice little girl who always obeys what they say. Koosalagoopagoop Koosy is her imaginary friend who she is playing with sometimes in the imaginary world of Koosland. they go on crazy adventures in there and love to play games and have fun. She is the only one who can see Koosy because she is the only one who believes in him. He is completely invisible to others unless she makes them believe which she did to Dexter. Olga Olga is her worst enemy. The way she and her act toward each other is just about a mirrored relationship to that of Dexter and Mandark's. Oceanbird Oceanbird once hired Dee-Dee to babysit Mandark. She likes her and thinks of her as a friend to the family despite her rivalry with Olga. Monkey Whenever Monkey is not in his secret supehero form, he pretends to be a normal old trained lab monkey. She is sometimes playing with Monkey and dressing him up in girly costumes and having tea parties with him despite him being a male monkey. Monkey doesn't seem to be bothered by this because he must enjoy doing it being his only time not doing work and fighting evil and actually just goofing off anf having fun aside from his dates with Agent Honeydew. Dexter always seems to only want to do work and tests with him being a reason he likes her games alot better. Blossom She is one Blossom's best friend and confident. She is the closest of the girls. Manny Fenton/Phantom He is her boyfriend and later husband, they are very much in love and they have four children, two boys and two girls. Bubbles She is Bubbles best friend and dance partners. She and Bubbles are of the same level of dance experience. They both have the same personality which makes them both much more compatible friendships. This example is that she knows of Koosy. PPGD History She is a major character in the story of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the deceased sister of Dexter. Although she doesn't appear much in the comic she has much influence on it. She originates from the Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Laboratory. She was the older sister of Dexter. She was always very annoying and kept breaking into his secret laboratory. She also had good moments with Dexter, sometimes taking him to a quiet place to discuss things. Ironically, before her death, during a conversation she had with Dexter, she requested that he let her go when she dies. One day she was in Dexter's lab again but suddenly Mandark came in with his Jackbots and started attacking Dexter's lab. One jackbot aimed for Dexter and she had jumped in front of it and hit her instead of Dexter. mandark regrets what he done and escape Dexter tries to call his computer for help but unfortunately Because if this, she was fatally wounded and died shortly afterward. Dexter calls her stupid as he usually do but he only call her stupid for saving his life After that, she became a spirit. Dexter was planning to bring her back by making an android of her body also by using some of her organs so she would be exactly like her old self. When Blossom had died, Grim was ready to take her with him but she had asked him to let her stay alive so that Dexter can't lose another close, beloved person. So Grim let her revive Blossom and before she did she asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back, implying that she may return. She returns during the fight between Blossom and Buttercup against Bell, Samantha and GIR. She is there along with Naga trying to convince Grim to do a favor for them to save one of the girls, or else it would put him out of his job. After convincing Grim to grant them the favor, although he still doesn't like the idea of it, Naga tries to figure out how it will exactly happen. After the fight she picks up the katana and goes over to Blossom and Buttercup and asks them to follow her. In Grim Tales from Down Below; Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny become her sister-in-laws. With Mimi becoming her step-niece. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a pink mallk tutu and ballet shoes, which usually create a squishy noise while walking. She sounds like both her parents, has a similar personality and hair color to her father. After she had died her appearance changed when she became Dexter's guardian angel, she now wears a white dress and has angel wings. She lets her hair out instead of using her pigtails. Her angel appearance bears much resemblance to her appearance when she is meditating (wearing the same dress and hairstyle). Gallery 235px-Dee_Dee_Dead.png 025.JPG 283px-DeeDee.png Androidee.png Angel_Dee_Dee.jpg Deedee.png Deedeefullguardianangel.jpg End_of_chapter_10.jpg Uty.jpg Yfcddyt.jpg FusionFall-DeeDee.jpg Guardian_angel_by_bleedman-d6woqf7.jpg Troublesome_Trio.jpg Imgres-2.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Allies Category:Friends and Rivals Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Crossovers Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals